


Georgia Peaches

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Georgia Peaches-Lauren Alaina(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Georgia Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Georgia Peaches-Lauren Alaina(Pandora)

Prowl sits in his office, staring blankly at the data-pads sitting on his desk. A song comes over the radio, one that Jazz just had to place in there. It was not able to be removed from it as he encased it in the building materials. It was a song that had an upbeat tempo, and a country song. Something about Georgia peaches; it threatened to crash his processor but at that point Jazz strolls in and stops when he hears it. The silver mech snickers at Prowl’s look a moment until he crashes.


End file.
